


Life of the Songs

by Rorysong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Weddings, timelord infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorysong/pseuds/Rorysong
Summary: basically my fantasy of the doctor and river's life from their proper wedding to when their children grow up





	1. Wedding Preperations

Chapter 1- Wedding Preparations  

It had been a month after her parents’ had died that the Doctor had proposed.  After she left to write the book about the events in New York their times had coincided that was when he had asked her. Two weeks after that he took her to Darillium and then to the library where,  she had found out later she was supposed to die but the Doctor saved her by using a trans-matt beam to transport her back to the TARDIS just as the light started to erupt around her.  Now as she sat in her living room she looked down at it; her engagement ring shimmering under the faint glow of the lamp behind her couch, the reflective light sprinkling shards of emerald green light on the walls and ceiling. She often caught herself glancing at it and so did he and when they were of on adventures and he notice he would proudly boast about her to whoever their company maybe.  Suddenly she heard a 'vwooorrrrp, vwooorrrp' noise from somewhere outside.  As she went to the door the Doctor called to her.

“Hi honey I’m home” he said elusively.

“And what sort of time do you call this?” she questioned flirtatiously.   

“Time to get married” he replied excitedly

“What, right now” she said a little taken aback “but it’s the middle of the night”

“That’s the beauty of time travel you can go pick people up all over the place and still arrive at the Church with days to spare” the Doctor said a little too excitedly. He was now at her side and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS with him and they started there complex dance around the console pushing buttons, pulling and pushing levers and finally he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he went back to her again but this time pulled her in for a more passionate kiss and as he parted his lips a little to allow her entry so did she. It wasn’t too slow and mournful and yet it was neither to quick and careless it was perfect and he broke of not letting it go further saving it for later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS doors open onto the ponds back garden, on the way out the Doctor was greeted by ginger haired girl who looked not much younger than River “okay mum no need to strangle him” giggled River to her mother and then went over and hugged Amy herself while the doctor went over to Rory shaking his hand and started to talk to him about a problem he had with the TARDIS a week ago and still hadn’t been able to fix.  Amy meanwhile began to talk to River about how best to describe London’s tourist attractions in her traveler blog.

“Doctor” River called “Sweetie are you or I going to tell them”

“Tell us what, Doctor?” Rory asked glancing at the doctor worryingly.

“Well Rory, River and I dropped by to tell you we got engaged and to invite you to the wedding” the Doctor said proudly looking at River with a mischievous smile.

“When is it?” Amy inquired of the Doctor.

“Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?” the Doctor asked excitedly “we just need to pick up the other guests, the minister and the dress and book the Church and the hall”

Next minute he and River were out the door and back in the TARDIS, “so sweetie do you want to make a list of people and destinations where they’ll be so I know where to fly her” , “aw River can’t I drive and you make the list”, “no Doctor because you’ll have so many guests I don’t know where to find in this bloody universe and because I wouldn’t be able to correct your mistakes because I’d be writing and you know how I feel about not using the stabilizers and not taking of the brake”,  “fine, you got me there, okay let’s see there is your parents, Rose and her family, Martha and Mickey Smith, Wilfred and Sylvia, Vastra and Jenny, Strax, Jack and his team at Torchwood, Sarah Jane and co., Brian and your mum's parents; okay I think that’s all the people I’d like to invite. Do you have anyone to add honey………honey?”

The Doctor had just notice that River was standing over the console and there were tears streaming down her face, again he asked “honey what’s up”

“Nothing, I’m just so happy, it’s like a dream come true, I finally get to marry you and it seems so surreal, I love you so darn much, oh come here” and she lent in and kissed him gentle on the lips. As he caressed her face and brushed a curl behind her ear he whispered “I love you too honey, now let’s dry those tears and go pick out the dress” and with that the found their way to the TARDIS closest. They looked at a vast range of styles of wedding dresses they found ones that were from the 51st century, 18th century, 1st century, from Gallifrey, Akhaten and even one from the 72nd century that was so skimpy that River would cause a riot if she wore it in the 21st century. Finally they picked one from the 34th century that had a fitted, strapless bust that had silver sequins intricately sewn over it and then a flowing skirt that started below the waist that had tulle flowers sprinkled over, she also chose a veil that was gathered together at the top with a headband of pale yellow flowers tinged with orange at the tips of the petals.

\------------------------------------------------------ ~~~~```~`~~~~~~---------------------------------------------------------

The first stop was to getting Jack and Torchwood. When the TARDIS was parked just outside the entrance to the hub the Doctor stepped out he almost tripped over Jack “Doctor I’m sorry but I think he’s dead” “just leave him” and as River started to try and resuscitate him, then he woke with a start, startling River she then promptly slapped him over the face.

“Hello River”

“Doctor, how does he know me, I’ve never seen him in my life?” 

"Well Jack am I right in saying that you have previously met later versions of my fiancé"

“Yes Doctor I’d say that was explained adequately” said Jack “So Doctor what you need of me?”

“River and I are getting married so I came to ask you to be my best man and to invite also the rest of your team to come”

Now the Doctor, River and Jack went into the hub where River was introduced to Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Toshiko; although she got on with Gwen, Jack and Ianto she seemed to avoid Owen and Tosh. Two minutes later they were all in the TARDIS and while River flew the TARDIS Jack and the Doctor gave everyone else a tour of the TARDIS. The next stop was to get Martha and Mickey from UNIT; when they got there the Doctor introduced them to River and explained what was happening they went to pick up Sylvia and Wilfred.

“Alright gang this is going to get bumpy, because we need to travel to Pete’s world to get Rose, the human me, her mother and Pete” said the doctor addressing everyone who was now gathered around the TARDIS console. “We need everyone to help fly her for this greater a jump”. And then they were in a small village outside of London on Pete’s world. The Doctor found the house and knocked, a young blonde girl answered the door.

“Hello Rose”

“And who are you and how do you know my name”

“Rose, it’s me but I’ve regenerated again”

“Doctor?”

“Hello” he said waving “do you want to get him and your parents me and River are getting married and we’re inviting all of you”

“But Doctor how are you here?”

“We came in the TARDIS, I thought it was impossible but River taught me heaps since I last saw you”

“John Smith, get out here” Rose yelled into the house.

“Yes Rose, who is it” John said as he walked to the door

“It’s the Doctor and his fiancé”

“Hello Doctor”

“Hello Mr Smith, how is human life”

“It’s okay I suppose, I have a lovely wife and family to support me”

“Aw you are so sweet John” Rose said cuddling into his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to Victorian London to get Vastra, Jenny and Strax, then to Sarah Jane's and then finally to the Pond’s.

Now it was time to go to the hotel across from the Church that all the guest and River were staying in for the night and the wedding was in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Nightmares and Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Dreams

Chapter 2 – **Nightmares and Aliens**

_She was running so fast, gun at her side but where was her Doctor. She kept running then lost sight of the forest of angels and was back on Demons Run but this time the picture she saw wasn’t Amy and Rory standing over baby Melody instead she saw the Doctor and herself standing over the Doctor’s and her crib and there was a tiny baby girl in the cot and then she heard the army coming closer and then it all went dark._

River woke with a start; she wiped the tears from her eyes and started walking down the hall of the hotel to find her parents. When she found her parents room, it was number 7 of course; she knocked on the door and Amy opened the door and seeing River’s distress let her in. When River came in Rory hugged her saying “what happened Melody”

“Daddy I had a bad dream about the Byzantium and Demons Run”

“It’s okay Mels, we’re here now you’re safe now” Amy said comforting River

“I was being chased by the angels and then was transported to Demons Run and I saw me and the Doctor standing over our crib and I saw a vision of someone who would’ve been our daughter in the dream and then Kovarian took her like she took me”

“River have you told the Doctor about these dreams you’ve have been having because they have seemed to be very frequent lately.”

“No I didn’t want to worry him”

“Darling you need to tell him so he can help and comfort you”

“Ok dad, I’ll go see him now”

River slowly walked down the hall to find the Doctor’s room, she knocked but there was no answer only the sound of the shower. So she let herself in and knocked on the door to the on-suite. The Doctor came out momentarily wrapped in a TARDIS blue towel and covered in shaving cream.

“Hi honey, is there something you need”

“Um, sweetie can we talk”

“Of course River, you know you can talk to me about anything, I love you to darn much not to listen to your perfect voice”

“I keep having these recurring dreams about the Byzantium and a spinoff of demons run. I’m watching from afar and I see you and me standing over our crib but I see our baby in the crib instead and then Kovarian takes her and then I wake”

“Has this been the same every night, how long have you been having these dreams and how realistic do they seem?”

“They look like they are real and I have had them every night since New York”

“Okay my diagnosis is that they are fore-sights, but time will tell if they are but for now we won’t worry anymore about it they’re probably just dreams, nothing to be scared of, I’m here now”

“Alright I’ll see you in the morning, thank you for listening Doctor”

And with that she went back to bed and to sleep not having the dream again. She instead dreamt of tomorrow, their wedding day. 

 


	3. My Wedding is Blue

**Chapter 3- my wedding is blue**

It was the day of the wedding and River was in her hotel room with Amy, Rose and Sarah.  Amy was doing River’s hair and Rose was doing her makeup while Sarah helped with her dress. There were tears in Amy’s eyes now as she examined River finally ready.

“Mum what is wrong?”

“Oh you just grow up too fast sweetie, I’ll be fine”

River slowly walked down the aisle that was covered in red rose petals. As she turned the corner she saw him standing there in his ridiculous suit with the biggest grin on his face and her knees weakened so she tightened her grip on Rory’s arm. She kept walking until she reached the portico where the doctor and Jack stood. She took in the glories view in the garden New York on New Earth.

“You may be seated” announced the celebrant indicating them to sit. “Dearly beloved friends and family of the Doctor and River Song we are gathered here on this glories day to witness the binding in love and matrimony of these two souls of this universe” he continued.

“Doctor, please repeat after me, I, the Doctor, take you, River song, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“I, the Doctor, take you, River song, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“Now River, I, River Song, take you, the Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“, I, River Song, take you, the Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

"You have declared your consent before these witnesses. May time strengthen your consent and fill you both your lives with blessings. What we here have witnessed may not men divide. You may kiss the bride”

Then the Doctor to River’s face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. The crowd erupted and cheered. Rose and John came and talked for a while and the Doctor and River worked their way through their guests, accepted gifts and blessings of good will.

 

The doctor took river’s hand as they stepped out onto the dance floor they slowly danced across the room to where Amy and Rory were dancing quietly and as the song ended they went with Amy and Rory to a nearby table. They talked with Amy and Rory for most of the evening occasional talking to others who came over then when the reception was drawing to a close everyone went back to the TARDIS and were promptly taken to their varies homes.

Then the doctor and river started on their flight to the uninhabited planet where they were staying for their honeymoon. Although River had no clue where they were going.

 

 


	4. Playful Bride

Chapter 4 - Playful Bride

The Doctor and River ran up the drive to the beach cottage holding hands the whole way. The sand was a deep purple and the sky lime green. The water was a bright red with waves that shattered at the sand.

As they came to the door into the cottage the Doctor promptly picked River up and carried her over the threshold. When he placed her gently down he then kissed her slowly and then went to bring the bags round from the TARDIS. Before he came out of the TARDIS for the last time that evening he went to find the present he had got for River.

Then as he came back to River’s side he said seductively her most favorite words he could possible say.

“Hi Honey, I’m home”

“And what sort of time do you call this”

“Our time”

“Take me Doctor, take all of me”

With that he brought her close to him and began the conquest of pleasure.

The next morning when she woke River was in the Doctor’s arms and they were covered in the twisted bed sheets. She lay there contently for a while until the Doctor woke.

“Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did … now where do you want to go on the planet today?”

“Um, I think today we should go to the glade of the yellow flowers and have a picnic under the pink waterfall.”

“Ok but we need to have breakfast first I’m starving, do you want to a shower first or shall I just make breakfast for us and we’ll leave?”

“Let’s just eat”

So the Doctor and River went to the small white kitchen that was in the cottage; obviously the doctor had come before to stock up the kitchen as the fridge and cupboards were all full of every food you could think of including fish fingers and custard. As the Doctor cooked up a good English breakfast of eggs, bacon, tomatoes and sausages he eats a large bowl of fish custard.  Then they got dressed, packed the picnic basket and left for the glade of yellow flowers.

When they arrived in the glade they took out the rug and the food. They ate and talked for a while, and when they had finished the tea and cakes they went to the waterfall to swim and muck around. They played and laughed the day away. Then when it was time to go the Doctor had something to give River.

“River honey, wait up a minute”

“Doctor what is it, you’re scaring me”

“It’s ok, I just got you this”    

 Then as he walked out of the TARDIS he was holding a small white kitten with a red bow round its neck, and he handed it to River.

“Oh Doctor, he’s perfect, I love it”

“What are you going to call him?”

“I think I’ll call him Loren”

**2 weeks later, the night before their honeymoon ends**

As River walked into the dark kitchen the Doctor was just lighting the last candle for this special dinner. When the Doctor looked up River was wearing a floor length black dress that had beaded patterns around the deep neck line and was split up her leg to the top of her thigh.

“Hello sweetie, I love you”

“I love you to”

They sat down and ate their dinner then they talked the night away.

The next morning was chaotic as they prepared to leave taking everything back to the TARDIS. River and the Doctor did a sweep over the whole cottage to make sure they had everything and then they and Loren went back to the TARDIS, and as they began to fly her again they laughed saying;

“Geronimo”

“Next stop Everywhere” 

 

 


	5. The Days After the Beginning

Chapter 5- **The Days After the Beginning**                                                                                           

Two weeks after the honeymoon River had finally moved all her belongings from her flat in down town London to her and the doctor’s new bedroom on the TARDIS, the doctor liked this because it meant that she planned to stay permanently.  The TARDIS had made a new bedroom for them as the doctor’s old room was very small, with only a single bed and a desk; this room had now been deleted and saved in the matrices storage. Saying River was allowed to be there permanently.

The doctor and River had been married five weeks before he had taken them to see Amy and Rory, River had thought this odd and asked the doctor about it but he said it had just slipped his mind but River didn’t believe him but let it pass.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Amy we’re here only for a couple of days there is no need to book us a hotel, I’ll just park the TARDIS round back and me and River can sleep on the TARDIS.” The doctor said completing only because he’d run out of breath.

“Ok I just thought you might like to spend some time outside of that darn box” said Amy exasperated.

“Mum the TARDIS is our home now we don’t need a hotel”

“Ok come in then and we’ll have tea, Rory won’t finish his shift till ten tonight so we’ll have tea before him and he’ll have it when he gets home”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when they got back to the TARDIS, River and the doctor were sitting in the library when they started talking about the future and what they wanted hence forth.

“River what do you see for us since we’re talking about the future”

“Oh, I don’t know Doctor, I mean I know I want to be with you forever but I don’t know if I want to do this adventure everyday thing forever. I know you’re not good at domestics but neither am I so I want us to work on it together”

“So is this you way of asking if we would …. If we could be a family”

“Doctor if you can’t do it again, if it will cause you too much pain I I’m fine with it all I need is you, but if you want or not I happy either way as long as your happy”

“I love you so much River and I would do anything for you, you have to know”

“Oh I do Doctor, and I love you too”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast was the first time River and the Doctor saw Rory since they’d been there.

“Good morning Rory, where’s the Centurion outfit, you look so normal without it” teased the doctor.

“I threw it in the supernova with the TARDIS manual”

“Very funny, what’s for breakfast?”

 

 


	6. The New Life, The Human Life

**CHAPTER 6: THE NEW LIFE, THE HUMAN LIFE**

It had been a bit over a year before the Doctor decided to go and visit River at her new home in Cardiff. She had moved to her new Cardiff home shortly after she got her pardon from Stormcage prison after going to see the Doctor in Manhattan when she had lost her parents to the angels.

 As he landed the TARDIS he had just put the brakes back on when she came through the door sassily.

“And what sort of a time do you call this?” River questioned with a flick of her lustrous space hair.

“Sorry love the traffic was hell”

“But how is that possibly you’re the only person that has a ticket to the universe anymore”

“Well I met someone and then it was all save the universe and her and regenerate again and make faces at some strange aliens and of course if I’m coming this far from where I normally let her float I have to stop at every bow-tie and fez shop just to annoy you when I finally get here” the Doctor exclaimed feeling very breathless at the end of his raving.

“Good so you found someone to travel with, should I be jealous?”

“No, no Dear we’re just friends and she knows about us although she thinks you’re still in the library” the Doctor reassured as he fiddled with some controls on the TARDIS.

“So you regenerated. How long ago? Give us a twirl.” River said as he started to spin round for her.

“Yeah it was about a year ago and later if you’re lucky you might just get more that a twirl” the Doctor suggested seductively.

“By the way love the accent” River said suggestively then adding “Also that you finally look somewhat close to my age; now we can go out in public without everyone judging me… although this means I can no longer be your Mrs Robinson”

“Well now you’re out of prison and I saved you from the library and we’re actually married I thought you’d more want someone who you can have your happily ever after with not that those times when I was young weren’t fun”

“Well that would be lovely but you’re forgetting on slight issue that you have overlooked last time you saw me I told you ‘one psychopath per TARDIS’ and although this may seem unconventional but I’m going to go against myself and say I was wrong about us now but back then I was right as we both needed some space while we learned to deal with what happened in Manhattan”

 “So is that a yes”

“To what in particularly Sweetie”

“Travel with me in our happily ever after”

“Yes”

“Wait what”

“Yes” as River says this the Doctor promptly raced over, picked her up and spun her round until she started to become dizzy and he was almost falling over from the dizziness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5am according to the TARDIS clock when River woke from a soundless sleep, the Doctor's arm was wrapped over her protectively cocooning her in a warm embrace and this made her feel safe. Although she knew needed to get up as her stomach was making gurgling noises telling her it was time to get up. As River tried to pry herself from the Doctor’s arms his eyes fluttered open and he greeted her with a soft kiss and said “hello”

“Hello sweetie”

“So would you like me to come and make you breakfast, you know I make the best buttermilk pancakes in the universe, I’ve checked”

“No that’s okay sweetie I’m just going to have some cereal but you could come and join me if you want”

After that River sauntered off down the halls of the TARDIS towards the kitchen and as she walked the Doctor began to unfold himself from the bed sheets and went for a shower making sure to leave a trail of cloths to the door of the bathroom from the bed so that River could find him if needed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 months later – in the Murstapha Collider Belt 

“Sweetie, I’m thinking it would be just a grand idea to go and visit some of your old companions/friends and have an anniversary party and then we could go on an adventure maybe even to Darillium”

After River had finished this innocent sentence the Doctor’s eye drew downcast and depressed and he turned and started walking towards the library. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River stood there in the control room trying to figure out why the Doctor was so upset after she had mentioned Darillium. She remembered how the previous Doctor had told her that was what he thought was the last night that he would see her. She remembers that was the night before she went to the Library and in fact she had died but the tenth incarnation of the Doctor had saved her to the computer mainframe called CAL and then the eleventh Doctor had rescued her and now she was safe and with him. So why was he still getting upset over her mentioning Darillium. River was really starting to get worried about her Doctor. He hadn’t been himself for the last couple of days not just today. So she went to go and get him to talk to him and maybe, just maybe get some answers.

As River neared the high backed seat the Doctor was in she cleared her throat.

“Hello sweetie”

“Hey”

“Sweetie I’m sorry if I’ve upset you in some way but I had noticed you were getting a bit bored cooped up with me for days so I suggested this adventure to cheer you up not to dig up the past. I know how you thought Darillium was the last place you’d see me but you rescued me from the Library so why do you still get so touchy when I mention Darillium”

“I’m sorry Melody, I’m so, so sorry. I had tried to hide this from you but now I know I should have told you, I could have told you because I know you are strong enough to handle this but I guess I should tell you now”

“Doctor why did you use my real name, why did you call me Melody, what’s wrong with me, am I dying, Doctor am I dying”

“No you’re not dying, River I’m sorry but you’re pregnant”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Beginning of the Next Big Adventure

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Next Big Adventure**

“No Doctor, why are you sorry this is a good thing not something to be sorry for”

“But River I kept it from you and I did so out of selfishness because I thought you would want to get rid of it and I didn’t want you to because this would be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time other than all the times I’ve spent with you especially when we got married”

“Doctor I understand and that is so sweet of you but you know I could never kill something that is a part of you again on purpose”

“Oh”

“Doctor I’m okay with this and I know why you would react like this I know it’s because you know how my own childhood was affected and you remember not to blame yourself for that otherwise we’ll have a very serious talk you and I”

“Okay sorry I just thought you would be against it as I thought you would be to concerned about Kovarian using any child of ours against me or to get to you, I know I should have just trusted you I’m sorry”

“No I’m sorry my love, this is not only your fault we’re in this situation I never complained about the things we did that resulted in this” River said as her husband turned a bright pink colour in the face.

“Ok so if we are going to do this can we please do some tests River, hospital bay now or I’ll get my Dalek impression on”

“Alright but remember Doctor no bleeping me”

“Okay so first the ultrasound”

“So you’re about 4½ months and the baby is healthily developed”

“Oh Doctor just look at its hand it’s like its waving”

“Do you want to know the sex?”

“Do you know already?”

“No I haven’t checked yet”

“Do you want to Doctor?”

“I don’t know I’ll let you decide for this time”

“This time, what makes you think there will be another time after this I won’t let you even touch me again”

“Oh come on River everybody knows you don’t really mean that, do you”

“I really do hate you sometimes”

“No you don’t and I love you too”

“So are we going to find out the sex or not?”

“Well nobody told me to”

“Go on Doctor I know it’s killing you not knowing something”

“Okay, okay I’ll do it, aw god I’m so excited it’s like Christmas come early”

“Okay Doctor don’t get too excited or you’ll pass out or end up hurting yourself or me”

So as the Doctor started to calm himself slightly he began moving the probe around over River’s slightly protruding stomach to get a clear view of their baby’s genitalia so as to be able to determine the gender of their child. As the Doctor increased the resolution he gave an excited yelp.

“What, what is it Doctor?” River said hesitantly not knowing what the reason was for her husband’s sudden outburst.

“Oh it’s nothing really but I’ve never found out the gender when I’ve done ultrasounds before”

“So is it a boy or girl” 

“It’s a girl; we’re going to have a beautiful baby girl who will be almost as beautiful as her mother who I love so very much”

“Awe sweetie I love you too” sighed River still on the examination table half undressed, a few seconds later “whens the due date”

“Oh some time, any time of year you want really as long as it’s four and a half….ish months in your personal time stream, you chose”

“I think I’d like to visit my parents for Christmas when the time comes for the baby to be due so she’ll be our little Christmas miracle and a nice surprise for mum and dad, I’m thinking around 1962”

“Okay but we’ll go a couple of weeks before just so we know you won’t go into labor during the flight as vortex manipulators are known to bring on early labor among other mishaps”

“Really, so are you sure it’s safe, I mean is it like apparition in Harry Potter how part of you could get left behind” 

“No it’s nothing like apparition the baby will be fine”

“Now do you want to go visit your companions or not?”

“Okay dear whatever you like but I’m thinking we could wait and see them for the baby shower but I guess we should inform them of the updates they’ll need since we haven’t seen them since the wedding not that that ensures that they haven’t seen us latterly”

“Right then I’ll send out the invitations, where should we say to meet?”

 

“When was the wedding in their time stream?”

“17th September 2016”

“Okay so I think we should leave it a year and a bit between then and the time we go and visit on earth’s time stream”

“Right so June 2018 should be alright”

“So do you want to fly her or are you going to let me fly her for once” the Doctor said sarcastically with a note of criticism in his voice while chastising River with a pointed finger and starting the dance around the console.

“You can fly her but please take the brakes off”

“Okay” and with that the Doctor flew the TARDIS into the time vortex setting the co-ordinates for the 12th June 2018 and then took the brakes of exclaiming “Geronimo” as they landed in a side street of Cardiff.

“Right first things first environment checks then post the invites and find a place to make base for the next few months until I have the baby” said River as she promptly looked at the monitor and walk out of the TARDIS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
